The Boy Wonderful World of Christmas
by The Official Girl Wonder
Summary: Robin/Dick Grayson is on a mission. This is a mission he can't afford to fail. His mission is...to spread holiday cheer to everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was randomly daydreaming when I thought of this. Christmas is my favorite time of year. Dick Grayson is my favorite crime fighter. It just works.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, it wouldn't have such a messed up airing schedule. So, no, I don't own anything but this particular story.**

"'**Twas the night before Christmas. When all through the house,\ not a creature was stirring…" Except for Dick Grayson that is.**

Well, it wasn't really night, it was about five in the morning.

Dick slipped out of bed, changed from his pajamas to his jeans, a sweater, and a jacket, and crept over to his window. He opened it, jumped to the sturdiest branch of the nearby tree, and flipped to the ground as he had done numerous times before. Dick searched around the yard for a moment, and pulled two roses from Alfred's garden.

He then took off running and didn't stop until reaching his destination: Gotham Cemetery. Panting, he slowed to a walk and headed towards a double tombstone on a small hill.

"Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad." Dick whispered, placing the roses on the graves of John and Mary Grayson respectively.

He lay down between them and closed his eyes, trying in vain to stop the tears.

About an hour later, with the sun beginning to rise, Dick sensed someone coming up behind him. He stood abruptly to find Barbara Gordon looking at him with an expression of sorrow, relief, and concern.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said.

She sat down beside Dick. "You really miss them, don't you?" She, of course, knew that he missed them, but felt that she had to state the obvious to get Dick to talk about it. It worked.

"Yeah…Don't get me wrong. Bruce and Alfred are great, but…I'd give anything to have them with me again, especially on Christmas."

Silence reigned for a long moment.

"So," Dick said, "What are you doing here so early? I thought the cemetery creeped you out."

"Bruce and Alfred realized that you were missing and got worried. They called me to see if I knew where you might be. Bruce and I put our heads together and figured you might be here."

"Oh,"

There was another long moment of silence. Babs couldn't take it much longer. She knew that her friend was aching inside and needed someone to talk to.

"I know," she started, "Christmas is a time for family…but you have to promise me one thing, Dick."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't forget about the family you still have. You have Bruce, Alfred, Roy, Wally, all of your other friends, and…You have me. We may not be biologically related to you, but we're here and we care about you." She then cleared her throat awkwardly and added in a stern voice, "Besides, it's Christmas. You can't be sad on Christmas. I won't allow it."

With that, she got up and left Dick to think.

"Thanks, Babs!" He called to her retreating back.

"Merry Christmas!"

Dick chuckled to himself. _Babs sure does know how to spread Christmas cheer…Wait, doesn't she celebrate Hanukkah? Okay, maybe she just knows how to spread all-around holiday cheer._

**THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. I'm going to involve Bruce, Alfred, Roy, and the members of Robin's team in later chapters, so stick around!**

**IDEAS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. If there's something you'd like to see the characters do for the holidays, tell me in a review!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, this story is still open to ideas. If you have any thoughts about what you'd like to happen for Connor and Megan's first Christmas, write a review!**

**This is the Bruce, Alfred, and Dick chapter. Family bonding time!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Young Justice, then my teacher is Superman in disguise. Nope, definitely not…**

Dick waltzed back into the manor through his window. He didn't bother with stealth, knowing that Bruce would be aware of his return the moment he set foot on the grounds. He then exchanged his sweater and jacket for a t-shirt and headed downstairs.

"Ah, Master Dick! You missed breakfast, young man."

Dick smiled benevolently at his grandfather figure. "Sorry, Alf. I had something to take care of. What's to eat?"

Alfred chuckled a little. The boy nearly always seemed to have food on his mind.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, sir."

Dick's eyes almost grew to the size of said pancakes. "Chocolate chips? Since when am I allowed to have junk food in this house?"

"Since Christmas, sir. Now eat before I change my mind."

He didn't have to be told twice. Dick all but sprinted towards the kitchen to find Bruce at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Dick."

"Morning, Bruce," he returned, and then averted his eyes. "Sorry about running off earlier," He said in a quiet voice that made him seem eight years old again.

Bruce's heart melted immediately. "It was something you had to do. You didn't get hurt and no one blames you."

They stood regarding each other until the silence went from comforting to just awkward.

"So," Bruce started, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Dick started digging into his pancakes, and the proverbial light bulb clicked on. "Say, can I head to the mountain later today? Kaldur, M'gann, and Connor already said they'd be there and I want to wish them a Merry Christmas…or a happy whatever holiday Atlanteans and Martians celebrate."

"Sure. I have to head to a meeting later today as well."

"They have meetings on Christmas?"

"The business world stops for no man, Dick. You'll learn that when you get older."

Dick suppressed a groan. He hated it when Bruce tried to teach him about the global economy, finance, the professional world, and all the other stuff kids his age shouldn't have to care about.

„_Nu-mi pasa!" _(_I don't care!_) Dick grumbled under his breath in Romanian.

"I heard and understood that!" Bruce tried to sound strict, but ended up laughing at the teenager's exasperation.

„_Trebuia s__ǎ__-l auzi." (You were supposed to hear it.)_

"Hey, English at the table young man!"

„_Nu m__ǎ__ po__ţ__i face!" (You can't make me!)_

With that, Dick got up and ran away. Bruce turned to Alfred, who had stood off to the side, listening to their multilingual exchange with an amused smirk.

"He's expecting me to chase him, isn't he?"

"Quite, sir."

With a sigh, Bruce abandoned the newspaper and darted after the thirteen-year old.

The pursuit went on for about a minute and a half until Bruce cornered Dick at the end of a corridor and pinned him to the ground.

"Dick, you know there's only one suitable punishment for openly disobeying me and then running inside the mansion," Bruce said, an evil smirk growing on his face.

"Please, Bruce, no! Anything but that!"

"Sorry, too late!"

Bruce then commenced to tickle the boy mercilessly until they both started having trouble breathing from laughter. Once, they'd caught their breath, Dick asked, "Presents?"

Without another word, they headed over to the humungous evergreen in the living room. Dick ran at full speed to rip open one of the biggest boxes, which left Bruce wondering, _Where does this kid get so much energy in the morning?_

**A/N: I used Google Translate for the Romanian. Please inform me if I made any mistakes.**

**What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it with the burning intensity of a thousand suns? Rate, review, and provide ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the Roy, Wally, and Dick brotherly bonding chapter! I totally love this trio and couldn't leave them out of the story. Again, if you have suggestions, submit them.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, Robin would have episodes focusing mainly on him, Roy would make nice with Green Arrow, Superman would get over his issues and accept Superboy (if not as his son, then at least as a person), Wally and Artemis would stop beating around the bush and kiss already, the team would learn Robin's secret identity in a dramatically satisfying manner, Kaldur would chillax a little…Yeah, I have issues with the producers. Oh, yeah. I don't own Linkin' Park, the iPad, or "Stairway to Heaven" either.**

Dick's POV

Overall, Dick was satisfied with his gifts. He'd gotten a Linkin' Park CD from Babs, a personalized handkerchief from Alfred (Dick's still trying to figure out if that's a joke.), a physics book from Bruce (Really?), a pair of pajamas from Alfred (Really?), a documentary about Ancient African Civilizations from Bruce (Really?), and an iPad from Bruce and Alfred. (All else was forgiven.)

There were only a couple of gifts that he would not take quietly. He'd received socks from Wally and underwear from Roy.

Since he didn't have to be at Mount Justice until later in the afternoon, Dick went down to the Batcave and used the beta transporter to materialize in Star City. He then picked one of the locks on an exterior window of Roy Harper's dingy apartment and let himself in.

Roy was currently asleep on the couch…in his Red Arrow uniform.

Dick took the opportunity to raid Roy's fridge. After all, breakfast had been a few hours ago and he never actually finished his pancakes.

Roy's POV

Roy Harper had returned to his apartment the night before Christmas after a fairly stressful mission involving a psychopathic man going through a mid-life crisis and wanting to cause uproar. The man achieved said uproar by threatening to blow up a local high school. Red Arrow had heroically intervened, only to find that the "bomb" was an oversized potato clock. Long story short, Roy was frustrated, exasperated, tired, and just plain annoyed.

Now he awoke on Christmas day to the sound of a voice coming from the kitchen, but he felt too tired to identify it at the moment…Wait, there was someone in his apartment?

He bolted upright too fast only to be met with a wave of dizziness.

"Dude, you know you're not supposed to try getting up that quickly after you wake up, right? Also, were you aware that you're still in costume?"

Roy groaned audibly. The slightly high-pitched, smart aleck voice could belong to none other than Dick Grayson.

"What are you doing in my apartment? Are you officially a stalker now?"

In response, he got the underwear he'd sent Dick for Christmas thrown into his face. They both said, "Dude, not cool," at the same time.

Then, Roy started laughing and, after he had gone into his room and changed, said, "Come on, squirt. Let me show you your real present."

"Okay, but first, let me call Wally. I want to give him the socks back."

General POV

One quick phone call and two more seconds later, Wally West stood in Roy's living room/dining room with his customary goofy smile on his face. Well, the smile was on his face until Dick threw a pair of socks at him. Wally dodged easily, but still glared at the younger boy.

Dick just shrugged innocently and told him, "If you get me pathetic gift, expect that gift to be used as a projectile in the near future."

"Oh," Wally responded, "Then, I guess you don't want to see your real present since you're having so much fun with your projectiles."

"No! I want to see it!" Dick said a bit too excitedly, and then caught himself. "I mean, you know, as long as it's cool, and, like…whatever."

Roy and Wally both chuckled at their little brother's attempts at acting older than he was.

They had him close his eyes and led him to the apartment building's garage/storage area.

"Okay, open them on the count of three," Roy started, and then, being impatient, they both just yelled, "Three!"

Dick opened his eyes to find a red, green, and yellow electric guitar sitting on a bench before him. He didn't know what to say at first, so Roy decided to do the talking.

"Remember how you asked me if you could join my band a while back and I told you that you were too little?"

"Yeah, I remember. Thanks for crushing my dreams, Roy."

"You were eleven. Get over it. Anyway, I was thinking about that at practice last week, and felt…slightly…"

"Guilty," Wally finished for him.

"I was not guilty! He really was too little!"

"I'm not too little, now though."

"Nice try, short stack. The answer is still no."

"But Roooy!"

"Let me finish!" After Dick fell quiet, Roy continued, "I figured that Bruce probably doesn't let you get much exposure to stuff like rock music, which is a capital crime in my book. I also figured that since you can already play the piano, guitar wouldn't be too hard for you to learn."

"So," Wally piped up, "We both pitched in to buy you this awesome guitar! When we got it, it was just plain red. We added the green and yellow paint later."

Again, Dick didn't know what to say. Eventually though, he found his voice and exclaimed, "I love it, you guys! This is awesome! Thanks so much!" This time, he didn't bother trying to act cool about it and hugged his brothers.

"Well," Roy laughed, "What are you waiting for? Try it out, little bird."

Beaming, the boy grabbed the guitar and adjusted the strap around his skinny frame.

He plunked out random notes experimentally and the older boys snickered at his awkwardness. Then smirking, he began to play "Stairway to Heaven." The laughing quickly dissipated as the two redheads gaped in awe at the thirteen-year old who played almost flawlessly for what was supposedly the first time.

Dick was enjoying it so much that he began to sing as well. His voice sounded much like the bird for which he was nicknamed.

_There's a lady who's sure,_

_All that glitters is gold,_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_When she gets there, she knows,_

_If the stores are all closed, _

_With a word she can get what she came for._

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall,_

_But she wants to be sure,_

_'Cuz you know sometimes words have two meanings._

_In a tree by the brook,_

_There's a songbird who sings._

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_Ooh, and it makes me wonder._

_Ooh, and it makes me wonder._

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_

_And my spirit is crying for leaving._

_In my thoughts, I have seen,_

_Rings of smoke through the trees,_

_And the voices of those who stand looking._

_Ooh, and it makes me wonder._

_Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon if we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason._

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long_

_And the forests will echo with laughter._

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen._

_Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on._

_And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_

_The piper's calling you to join him,_

_Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know_

_Your stairway lies on the whispering wind._

_And as we wind on down the road,_

_Our shadows taller than our soul._

_There walks a lady we all know,_

_Who shines white light and wants to show,_

_How everything still turns to gold._

_And if you listen very hard,_

_The tune will come to you at last._

_When all are one and one is all,_

_To be a rock and not to roll._

_Aah, Aah!_

_Aah, Aah!_

_Aah, Aah!_

_Aah, Aah!_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

The world just stopped. Dick was frozen in the moment. Roy and Wally couldn't believe their ears.

Finally, Dick gave a performer's bow, the one he learned in the circus. "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

At this, the older boys snapped themselves out of their reverie. Roy spoke first.

"Dude…that was...Why didn't you tell me you could play and sing like that?"

"Yeah, Dick," Wally added, "You were phenomenal!"

Dick just shrugged like any talented kid does when his or her gifts are pointed out.

"Well, I already knew the notes to Stairway to Heaven because I've played it on the piano. Applying them to the guitar wasn't all that difficult. As for the singing…I figured you guys knew."

There was a long silence.

"So, can I be in your band now, Roy?"

"No!"

**A/N: Poor Dick. He just wants to fit in with the big kids, Roy!**

**I know Stairway to Heaven because I sang it with my choir in sixth grade. After the concert, I came home and tried to play it on my piano, but eventually became frustrated and abandoned it. My attention span just isn't that long. Even though I never managed it with any instrument other than my voice, I never forgot the song. I thought it would be perfect for Dick to show off with in this story.**

**So, what did you think? Loved it? Despised it? Biased towards Led Zeppelin?**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four. Robin's finally made it to Mount Justice! Suggestions, as always, are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any Betty Crocket products.**

Recognize: Robin B01

Recognize: Kid Flash B03

"Hey, guys!" M'gann greeted them as she flew towards the entrance.

"Hey, Miss M," Robin returned, "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah," Kid Flash said, "It's gonna be extra merry with you around, Green Cheeks."

M'gann blushed while Robin tried not to roll his eyes.

"It is good to see that you could make it," said Kaldur from the hallway, "Now, the whole team is together."

"Aw! Arty's here?"

"Yeah, Kid Clueless," Robin responded, "The girl we invited to spend Christmas with us and the last member of our team is present. Big surprise!"

"Shut up, Boy Blunder."

"Fleet Feet,"

"Bird Brain,"

"Twinkle Toes,"

"Pixie Boots,"

"NO…You did not just…"

"Oh, yes, I believe I did."

"Guys," M'gann flew in, dissolving the conflict, until, "Wait…Pixie Boots?"

"Don't ask!"

Later, the entire team, all in their civvies, sat around their Christmas tree in the entertainment room, eating M'gann's Christmas cookies.

Books, video games, CD's, and other typical teenage gifts were exchanged until…

"What are these for, Kid Idiot?" Artemis asked holding up a pair of oversized, highly adorned sunglasses.

"Well, that's simple, Medusa. They block your face."

A second later the archer began to strangle the speedster.

"Should I stop them?" Robin whispered to Kaldur, who pretended not to notice.

"Let us continue with the opening of presents. We still have not opened your gifts, Robin."

Robin picked up one of the boxes he'd rapped. "Artemis, stop trying to kill Kid for a second. This one's for you."

Artemis came back over to the tree, but not before sending a menacing glare in Kid Flash's direction. She opened the box, and…

"Oh, cool!" Artemis brandished a silver bow with her name engraved on it.

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash was shocked.

"Well," Robin explained, "I was reading about the mythical Artemis for a school assignment the other day, and her bow was silver, so I figured it would be good to get you one like it for Christmas."

"Thanks!" Artemis said, and turned to show it off to the pouting speedster.

"Don't worry. She's not the only one." Robin said, pulling out another box. "This one's for Kaldur."

He opened it and looked closely at the object in his hand. "Thank you, Robin, but do you mind if I ask what this is?"

Robin just laughed. "It's a collapsible canteen." He took the small object from Kaldur's hand and pressed a button, which made it expand into a huge water container. "This way, you're less likely to get dehydrated."

Kaldur's gratitude was visible in his eyes. "Thank you very much, my friend."

"Eh, no problem." He pulled out the next gift. "Miss M," he said, handing the box to the eager Martian.

"Oh, it's a Betty Crocket cookbook! That's so thoughtful, Robin!"

"My pleasure. Now, for Connor's gift,"

Said clone opened it and took out a dumbbell weight. "Um, thanks, Robin, but you know I can lift this easily, right?"

Robin chuckled and pressed a button on the weight. Immediately, Connor's hand was pulled down to the ground and he, along with the rest of the team minus Robin, was shocked.

"See," Robin explained, "It immediately adapts to the muscle mass of whoever's using it and adjusts its own density to make lifting more of a challenge for that individual. In other words, it doesn't matter how strong you already are. You can still get stronger by using it. I snatched it out of the Batcave."

Connor smiled at Robin. He didn't have to voice his thanks.

"Hey!" Kid Flash shouted, "What about my gift?"

"I already mailed it to you, remember?"

"Oh, sure, I get a new video game, and everyone else gets something that'll help on missions."

"I'm not sure if a cookbook will help me on missions," M'gann said, slightly confused.

"Believe me," Kid Flash sighed, "Knowing Robin, he went and got you some kind of cookbook that'll send subliminal messages while you're reading to help with your telepathy."

Now, M'gann was really confused, but Robin just turned to Kid Flash and said, "Like I put subliminal messages to help with your mind's superspeed processes in that video game?"

Kid Flash's eyes widened. "Seriously, dude?"

"Seriously!"

A second later, the team heard the computer announce Kid Flash's departure as he went to play with his new "training game."

Artemis turned to Robin. "Did you really alter M'gann and Kid Idiot's gifts?"

"Nope, but what KF doesn't know won't hurt him."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It's the last chapter. I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or the phrase "To the Batcave!"**

Dick reentered the manor through the cave entrance at 7:00 pm. He found some fettuccini alfredo waiting for him at the table.

"Had a good day?" Bruce asked, coming up behind him.

"The best!" Dick then proceeded to recount the events of the day, not leaving out a single detail. He should have left out some details.

"Harper gave you an electric guitar? You're not playing that in my house."

"Yeah, I know, Bruce."

"And what do you mean you snatched Superboy's present from the Batcave? And where did you get the money for Artemis and Aqualad's presents?"

"Err, well…Oh, look, it's the Bat signal!"

Sure, enough, the Bat signal glowed in the night sky, accompanied by police sirens.

"You're not off the hook, young man."

"Okay, okay," Dick sighed, "To the-!"

"Dick."

"But, Bruce, it's Christmas!"

"Dick..."

"You never let me say it!"

"Richard John Grayson."

"At least let me say it this once!"

Bruce rubbed his temples. "Fine."

"To the Batcave!"

**A/N: The end! I hope I didn't disappoint. ****Again, thanks for reviewing and following!**

**Merry Christmas to all, and to our friends in capes and tights! (I'm allowed to be corny.)**


End file.
